vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kassadin
|-|Kassadin= |-|Pre-Void Kassadin= |-|Cosmic Reaver Kassadin= Summary |-|Original Lore=Cutting a burning swath through the darkest places of the world, Kassadin knows his days are numbered. A widely traveled Shuriman guide and adventurer, he had chosen to raise a family among the peaceful southern tribes—until the day his village was consumed by the Void. He vowed vengeance, combining a number of arcane artifacts and forbidden technologies for the struggle ahead. Finally, Kassadin set out for the wastelands of Icathia, ready to face any monstrous Void-construct in his search for their self-proclaimed prophet, Malzahar. |-|Event Horizon Lore=Born before the kindling of the stars, Kassadin stands alone in space’s vast void. He watches over all things, a sentinel awaiting the end of this universe… and the beginning of the next. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | Low 1-C Name: Kassadin, The Void Walker Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 40s) | Older than the Universe Classification: Void Altered Human (Physically), Leader of the Preservers of Valoran, Father of Kai'Sa | Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordsman, Flight, Void Energy Projection (Utilizes Void Energy in his attacks, which grants Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Absorption (Life Force, Matter, Magic, and Information), Corruption, and Soul Manipulation), Can nullify channeled attacks (Via Null Sphere), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Damage Boost (Via Nether Blade), Magic/Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Statistics Reduction (Via Force Pulse), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel (Via Riftwlk), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void), and Magic-based attacks |-|Cosmic=All powers as base plus Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Type 7), Flight/Spaceflight, Light Manipulation, Creation (Creates constellations as a byproduct of his attacks and general movement) Attack Potency: City level (Likely comparable to Malzahar, Has fought and killed hundreds of Voidborn, which should be at least comparable to the likes of Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai, and Vel'Koz, and some of which can be this large) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Cosmics are the equal and opposite of the Dark Stars, who are capable of destroying all of existence, which is consistently referred to as an infinite number of universes, timelines, and realities, as well as consuming the 5-Dimensional realm of The Void) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Superior to newborn Voidborn that are capable of tagging Ascendants, Targonian Aspects, and Iceborn. Has fought and killed hundreds of Voidborn, which should be at least comparable to the likes of Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai, and Vel'Koz) | Immeasurable (Existed before the universe was created, should be comparable to Dark Star Thresh) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human | Multi-Galactic (Should be comparable to the Dark Stars) Striking Strength: City Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: City level, Higher against magic-based attacks (Naturally takes reduced damage against magic attacks, Able to absorb attacks and use his own excess energy to create barriers that mitigate magical attacks) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Able to withstand the collapse of an entire universal space-time continuum and the subsequent bounce with no damage whatsoever, Comparable to the Dark Stars), Higher against magic-based attacks (Naturally takes reduced damage against magic attacks, Able to absorb attacks and use his own excess energy to create barriers that mitigate magical attacks) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Nether Blade, Dozens of meters with powers, Unknown with Riftwalk | Low Complex Multiversal, Unknown with Riftwalk Standard Equipment: Void Stone, Nether Blade of Horok Intelligence: Very High (Highly skilled in combat, Has gathered an extensive amount of forbidden knowledge over his lifetime, His metal fortitude was strong enough to resist the influence of the Void, while the only other human being--Malzahar--to survive being touched by the void was quickly brain-washed and turned into a servant of the void.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void Stone:' Kassadin perpetually ignores unit collision and takes reduced magic damage. *'Null Sphere:' Kassadin fires an orb of void energy at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and interrupting channeled abilities. The excess energy forms around Kassadin granting him a shield that absorbs incoming magic damage. *'Nether Blade:' Kassadin's next basic attack gains range, deals additional magic damage, and causes his basic attacks to deal bonus magic damage. *'Force Pulse:' Kassadin draws energy from spells cast in his vicinity, gaining a charge whenever a nearby champion, including himself, uses an ability, capping at 6. Upon reaching 6 charges, Kassadin gains the ability to cast Force Pulse. Kassadin then emits a pulse of void energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a cone and slowing them. *'Riftwalk:' Kassadin blinks to the target location, dealing magic damage all to nearby enemies on arrival. The damage of each subsequent Riftwalk within 15 seconds is doubled. Key: Base | Cosmic Reaver Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Guardians Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Leaders Category:Playable Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Madness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Biology Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Perception Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1